Everyone Deserves A Second Chance
by NB4ever
Summary: Brooke and Nathan had a wonderful relationship, until he screwed it up by sleeping with Haley James! Please rr
1. A Walk into the past

Chapter 1: A walk into disaster 

Flash back:

" I can't believe how lucky I am to have some one as caring and wonderful as you are," said Brooke sweetly.

Nathan cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her passionately. " I feel the exact same way.

Brooke just stared out her bedroom window mulling on how everything went so wrong. She use to have the perfect boyfriend, perfect friends, hell a perfect life. Now, she doesn't have a boyfriend, she still has the friends, but her life is FAR from perfect. Her parents got a divorce, and now she lives with her mother. She doesn't have all that money like she used to. It's been a hard arrangement to get used to, but hey you have to do what you have to do. Brooke took out her cell phone, and called her best friend Peyton Sawyer.

"Hey P. Sawyer, Are you busy right now?

"Um…Actually, im not. Why what did you have in mind", Peyton asked curiously.

Brooke laughed, "I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk. I've been stuck in this house for so long. I need to get some fresh air, and I wanted you to come with me.

Peyton paused for a while and then answered, "Sure. Lets go!

Brooke got into her little sports car, the only prized possession she had left. She arrived at Peyton's house in record timing. Brooke got out of the car, and walked up to the front door to knock. She was suddenly stopped when she saw Peyton opening up the door.

"Ready to go", Peyton asked happily.

"More than you'll ever know," said Brooke.

Peyton and Brooke started walking down the trail that was behind Peyton's house. It led down to a little river that was about a half a mile away. The two girls were laughing, and having fun until Brooke set her eyes on the guy that broke her heart. Nathan Scott! Brooke just kept walking past him like he wasn't even there. Nathan grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Are you going to keep ignoring me?", he said angrily. Brooke glared at him. Why does he think I actually want to even look at him, she thought to herself.

"Yea, it's a little game that I like to play. I'll ignore you, and then maybe because you couldn't get sex from me. Maybe you'll just go back to that skank Hamey or is it Haley? I just can't seem to get it right these days," she said furiously.

Nathan could see the hurt in his eyes. He just stared into them beautiful brown eyes. He couldn't believe that he hurt the only person he loved, and actually loved him back. He gave her one more glance, and just walked the opposite way. As soon as Nathan left, Brooke broke into tears.

"How did I mess up everything in my life", she sobbed. Peyton went to comfort her, but Brooke pulled away.

"No, Peyton there's nothing you can do for me. I was meant to be alone, and maybe now I will.

Brooke broke down crying, because she loved Nathan so much. Although, she couldn't bare to go back him. No matter how much he wanted to be with her, no matter how much he said he loved her. If he loved me so much, then why did he cheat on me, Brooke thought to herself. Peyton went to Brooke, and helped her to her car. Brooke gave Peyton a slight smile, and drove away. When she arrived at her house, she saw someone standing there at her front porch. She got out of the car, and saw someone that she thought she would never see again. Lucas. Brooke ran to him, and gave him the biggest hug.

Chapter 2: Reencounter

"Luke, what are you doing here? I thought you weren't ever coming back to Tree hill. What changed your mind, Brooke said in between breaths. Lucas just stared at her and smiled.

"I came back for my best friend. I just missed you so much, and the thought of never talking to you again didn't go well with me. But now I'm here to stay, and I have you to thank.

"Well, your very welcome. Do you want to come in?", Brooke said sweetly.

Brooke invited Lucas in, and they talked for hours. It has been 3 years since the last time they saw each other. They were best friends since they were little, but then Lucas decided to move. That crushed Brooke, because he was the only person who understood her, and actually knew her. Lucas saw that Brooke was pondering about something.

Lucas put his hand on top of Brooke's. "Brooke, what are you thinking about? You seem different. How are you and Nathan?

Brooke started to tear up. She hadn't thought of Nathan at all since their last reencounter. Now, she has to break it to Luke that Nathan had cheated on her.

"Um…Nathan and I broke up. I found out that he had cheated on me with Haley James. So much for us being together forever huh? Brooke started to tremble. She still couldn't believe that Nathan could so something that hurtful to her. He told her that he would love her forever. Lucas wrapped Brooke in a hug, and Brooke never wanted him to let go. It was already midnight when Lucas left Brooke's house.

Nathan just stared at the ceiling, still thinking about the other day when he saw Brooke again. He's tried over and over to apologize for his actions. He never meant to hurt her, because he loved her. Would she ever give me another chance, Nathan thought to himself. Nathan picked up his cell phone, and dialed the number he knew by heart.

"Hello", said Brooke.

"Brooke, this is Nathan. Please, before you hang up. Just hear me out", said Nathan pleadingly.

"Fine, but make it quick. I have better things to do," she said irritably.

"I want to apologize again for the way I treated you when we were together. I know my apology might not change anything, but I want to be friends with you. If we cant be together, can we at least be friends? If you need time, take all the time you need. Brooke, I need you in life whether you'll accept that or no", Nathan said sorrowfully.

Brooke paused for a while, and then finally answered, "I do need time to think about this, but you'll be the first to know when I come up with an answer. I need to go, but ill talk to you later. Brooke hung up before Nathan could get another word in. Nathan put his cell phone away, and laid on his bed. The last thing that went through his head was Brooke.


	2. Reunion of Two loves

Chapter 3

Brooke awoke to her stero blaring. "Jesus, Is it time for school already", she thought to herself.  
She got up, and put her robe on. She headed towards the bathroom when she noticed that someone was standing outside in her driveway. She looked a little closer, and saw Lucas waiting by his car. Brooke smiled to herself. She hurried to take a shower. Even though hurrying took her 15 minutes, she didn't care!  
Brooke applied her makeup neatly, and already had her outfit picked out. A nice pink tanktop, and cute green capris. She grabbed her purse, and ran out the door.

"Hey Luke, If i knew you were coming, I would have been a lot quicker", said Brooke sweetly.

Lucas just laughed at her, "Brooke, dont deny it. You would still be taking a long time. I know you take like a hour to get ready."

Brooke gave him a glare, "So, What".

Brooke got into Lucas's car, and they drove off together. "This is gonna be a good day, and plus Lucas is gonna be there", she thought to herself.

Ten minutes later, Brooke and Lucas arrived at School. Lucas was stoked that he was back in Tree Hill. He's been waiting to lock his eyes on that girl with the blonde curls. The girl that has had his heart for quite sometime. At that moment, Peyton came walking down the hall. As soon as she looked up, she saw Lucas. It took her some time to actually realized that he was right there in front of her.  
They locked eyes, not saying a word. They could tell how each other felt by just looking into each other's eyes. Then, Peyton turned the other way and walked away. Brooke saw the whole thing, and remembered how much her two best friends loved each other. She wished that her and Nathan were the same way.

"Hey Luke, Im going to head to class okay! I'll see you at lunch", Brooke said. Lucas just nodded his head, and then walked towards his homeroom. As soon as he walked in, there she was reading a book.

"So, How have you been?", Lucas asked nervously. Peyton stared at him. She couldn't believe he had the nerve just to ask how she was doing. They havent seen each in a year, and all he ask is how I'm doing. Although, she was furious with him, she nodded, and said, "I've been okay, and you".

"Umm...I've been okay, but I've really missed you Peyton. I've thought about you everyday since i left. I dont know how to say how sorry I am. I wish i could do something to make it up to you. But i know i hurt you and I'll give you some space.

Peyton just smile at how sincere he was. She walked up to him and gave him a passionate kiss. Lucas was very surprise by her action. He thought she was going to bitch him out. Lucas just stopped thinking, and kissed her back with all his might.  
After they broke apart, they just stared into each other's eyes. 


	3. Try, Try, and Try Again

Chapter 4: Try, Try, and Try Again

Nathan walked to his mercedes with a quick speed. He had to hurry home, and get ready for his big plan. For once in his life, he actually knows what he wants to do with his life. That is to get Brooke back once and for all. When Nathan arrived at home, he took a quick shower and changed into a clean pair of clothes. He has been trying to get up the nerve into asking Brooke on a date. "Here goes", Nathan thought to himself. He flipped out his cell phone and dialed the number he knew so well.

Brooke heard her cell ring, but she didn't feel like answering it. Even thought she didn't want to, she answered it anyways. She didnt even know who was calling her.

"Hello", she said agitated.

"Brooke! It's Nathan. I wanted to ask you a question.

"Nathan, im buz..but nathan cut her off.

"Before you say anything, just hear me out. I know what i did hurt you more than anything, and I am so sorry. But i really want to make it up to you, if you'll just give me the chance. I was thinking maybe, that if you arent to buzy later tonight around 6. If you would like to go out with me.

Brooke was astonished. She knew she loved Nathan with all her heart, but she couldn't handle being hurt by him again. Althought, there's that thought thats always nagging her in the back of her head. "Give him another chance. He'll make things right again. She shook the thoughts away, and came to a decision.

"Fine. I'll do whatever you have planned. But let me tell you this Nate. We arent just going to jump back together again. We are going to have to take baby steps. Im not even sure we are exactly friends yet. That's what i want to work on first before anything else," she said earnestly.

Nathan was disappointed but didnt show it. He just said great and they hung up. Nathan was now even more nervous because she had said yes. He has the perfect plan to get her back. His plan was to take her to their favorite restarant called "Karen's Cafe". Brooke loved it because it wasn't all expensive and it was just a cozy place to have dinner and talk. Then Nathan was going to take her to the Peyton's Club Tric.  
Brooke walked paced around her room. She had no idea what she was getting herself into. She went to her closet to find something to wear. Brooke was having trouble finding an outfit that didn't say im sexy. She wanted just a cute outfit like what she would wear with a "friend". While she was getting dress, she heard phone start to ring.

Brooke ran downstairs as fast as she could, but she was too late. Whoever was calling her hung up.  
Lucas put his phone down and decided to call peyton. He still didn't know what was going on between them. He dialed her number, and it rang twice before she picked up.

"Hello", she said nonchantaly.

"Peyton. It's Lucas. I just wanted to see how you were doing. Peyton smiled at hearing his voice. She was wondering when he was going to call her.

"I'm doing fine. Is there a certain reason why you called?", she said.

"Um..I was wondering if you would like to grab a bite to eat, and them maybe head over to Tric's.

Peyton hesitated at first, but said yes right away.

"Great. I'll pick you up at 7", he said happily. Then Lucas hung up.

Back at Brooke's house, she finally decided to wear these hip huggers blue jeans, and a white, silky tank top. She thought she looked hott,  
but not hott enough to give off the wrong impression. It was already 5:30, and Nathan was picking her up at 6. She didn't even have her makeup on. After Nathan was ready it was 5:45, he decided to go to Brooke's a little early. He got into his car, and drove away thinking this was going to be a good night. Brooke had just finished her makeup when she heard the doorbell ring. "He's earlier than what he had planned", she thought. Brooke grabbed her coat, and purse and headed downstairs. She answered the door to see Nathan smiling down at her. "i could always get lost in those big, blue eys", she thought to herself. She shook herself out of the trance Nathan always could put her in.

"Ready to go", he said with a smile.

"Ready as I'll ever be", Brooke said nervously. 


End file.
